


Wedding Blues

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [22]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Children of Characters, Daminette December, Daminette December 2019, F/M, Family, One Big Happy Family, Weddings, day 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 22 WeddingMarinette sat on a pew as she watched her sons soon to be wife walk up the aisle.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992019
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Wedding Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Edited

Marinette sat on a pew as she watched her sons soon to be wife walk up the aisle. 

She had designed the dress herself and was extremely pleased with herself. A beautiful white silk with delicate embroidery decorated her daughter-in-laws barely pregnant frame. 

Marinette sighed sadly as Lyon took his bride's hand, she whispered to her husband, "He's not our little boy, anymore, is he?" 

Damian looked at his wife lovingly, "He always will be, plus it's not like you'll be lonely with all the other little monkeys running around." 

She giggled slightly at the sight of her youngest daughter, Emery, running up the aisle way too fast for a flower girl. 

"I suppose, but I feel like he's getting married way too young, Dami." 

He looked at her incredulously, "We got married younger, Angel." 

Marinette looked at her husband, unamused, "Only a year younger. We were 19, Damian and we've both been through a lot in that point of life." 

He laughed quietly, careful not to disturb the ceremony, "And we had Lyon a year later. Just admit it, Lyon getting married is making you feel old." 

She shook her head, "I don't know what brought that idea on, but it's a total lie." 

Damian nudged her, "So what's wrong then." 

Marinette shrugged, "Maybe it's just the thought of one baby moving onto the next stage of life and our newest addition hasn't even started the first stage yet." 

Damian's eyes widened, "You're not…" 

She smiled brightly, "Yes, I am. Lyon's baby will have a younger aunt or uncle." 

Damian smiled at his wife lovingly, "You always did say you wanted a big family, what's a few more to us anyway? It's not like Bruce would mind." 

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette and Damian have a shit ton of kids, you can't convince me otherwise


End file.
